


my friend, my brother, my soulmate

by mi_evangelion



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mi_evangelion/pseuds/mi_evangelion
Summary: Onde Bakugou dá um discurso digamos... polêmico, quando ganha o campeonato da UA.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku
Kudos: 2





	my friend, my brother, my soulmate

Era uma cena meio cômica, pensaram todos, ver Bakugo amarrado com a medalha de campeão na boca enquanto o adolescente espumava de raiva. O loiro parecia mais furioso que o normal, coisa até então impossível.

\- HAHAHA! - Riu All Might olhando nervosamente para a câmera enquanto seu aluno fazia um escândalo. - Agora que você ganhou, Bakugou Katsuki, gostaria de dar uma palavrinha?

\- Palavrinha? COMO ASSIM CARALHO?!

Toshinori sentiu como se fosse ter um ataque cardíaco até o fim do dia. Esses jovens não sabiam mesmo se acalmar.

\- Acalme-se jovem, eu quis dizer um discurso, entendeu? Se quiser pode fazer um discurso sobre suas conquistas, o que pretende fazer como um herói e quais são seus motivos para querer ser um. - disse o herói profissional rapidamente, não querendo que seu aluno continuasse com esse comportamento na frente de tantas pessoas (seria um mau exemplo para muitas crianças que assistiam), ou pior, que arrebentasse as amarras que o seguravam e machucasse alguém por acidente. 

Katsuki estava prestes a gritar de novo quando uma idéia lhe passou pela cabeça. Será aquela era a oportunidade que ele estava esperando, para falar sobre ele? Será que era uma boa decisão? Não seria melhor esperar? Não, não, pensou, isso é perfeito. Esse era o torneio de uma das escolas de super heróis mais prestigiadas do mundo, assistidas por milhares de pessoas todo ano. E ainda por cima, ao vivo. Ele seria capaz de alcançar um grande grupo de pessoas, que espalhariam tudo pela internet e atrair mais público. A semente estaria plantada.

Toshinori percebeu quando Bakugou parou de se debater e adotou uma expressão pensativa e concentrada. Eles mascarou sua surpresa, não imaginou que logo o adolescente mais esquentado da escola fosse querer um discurso desse tipo. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Bakugou cuspiu a medalha, suspirou pesadamente e disse:

\- Me solte. Eu vou fazer a porra do discurso.

All Might levantou uma sombrancelha para ele enquanto pegava a medalha. Ele certamente não o achava tão burro, certo? Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele sentia que deveria soltá-lo, alguma coisa produtiva sairia daquele jovem alguma hora, não é?

\- Eu não vou fazer nada, prometo. O que eu vou falar é importante. - Disse Katsuki, subitamente se sentindo cansado e enjoado ao pensar que falaria tudo aquilo para o mundo inteiro.

Não, pensou, não vou entrar em pânico agora. Vamos lá, por ele. Tudo por ele.

Toshinori, ao ver a expressão atormentada de seu aluno o soltou, mas não sem cuidado. Ele nunca tinha visto tal expressão em seu Bakugou, aquilo era... medo? Nervosismo? Se recompondo, o herói voltou o lugar para a câmera e anunciou o loiro, deixando todos, principalmente a classe 1-A chocados. Bakugou, um discurso?, pensaram.

Katsuki deu um passo a frente, engolindo em seco e tentando colocar uma expressão confiante. Ele falhou. Arrancando o microfone das mãos de seu professor, ele caminhou mais pra frente e fez uma pausa. Todos no estádio estavam completamente quietos, olhando temerosos para o de cabelo espetado.

Por ele. Por Izuku.

Sua classe estava assustada. Nunca tinham visto seu colega tão nervoso antes, ou inseguro. A preocupação bateu, e eles se perguntaram o que era tão importante para que Bakugou ficasse tão... estranho.

Com um suspiro aterrorizado, ele começou a falar.

"Desde quando eu era um pirralho, eu tinha um amigo. O nome dele era Izuku, e ele era incrível. Ele tinha olhos e cabelos verdes, sardas nos lugares mais estranhos possíveis e um sorriso que iluminava o ambiente em todas as situações. Ele era um garoto gentil, até demais na verdade, que gostava de ajudar todo mundo e sempre dava o melhor de si. Ele era muito inteligente, sempre tinha as melhores notas da classe. Em apenas um dia ele teria mais informações sobre você do que alguém que te conhece a vida inteira. Um gênio, era isso que ele era. "

Todos que haviam tido uma breve conversa com Bakugou ou já tinham visto ele de longe ergueram as sombrancelhas. Isso soava... sentimental. Essa definitivamente não era a imagem que seus colegas tinham dele.

"Izuku também tinha uma paixão pela vida que eu achava impossível de entender. Ele amava o sol, a chuva, as pessoas, os animais, e flores, ele realmente gostava de flores. Ele sempre perdoava as pessoas e dava segundas chances mesmo quando não mereciam, até mesmo seu pai, que estava muito ocupado vivendo sua vidinha perfeita na exterior para se importar com ele. No dia em que ele olhou e pra mim dentre todas as outras as crianças e sussurrou, quase como um segredo, que queria ser um herói, eu acreditei nele. E tive certeza que quando ele se tornasse o Herói Número 1, eu estaria ao seu lado como um igual."

Não, isso não era apenas sentimental. Era... íntimo, intenso. O peso na voz do futuro herói criava uma atmosfera pesada, quase como um funeral. A platéia estava tensa, mas os mais tensos eram seus colegas de classe, que mesmo não sendo tão próximos de Bakugou quanto queriam, ainda se preocupavam com ele.

\- O que ele está fazendo? Ele já falou desse menino com você? - perguntou Kirishima, o mais próximo de um amigo que Katsuki tinha. O garoto de cabelos vermelhos estava preocupado. Mesmo tentando parecer forte, ele podia ver as mãos do amigo tremendo em volta do microfone. 

\- Não, eu nunca ouvi falar de nenhum Izuku. - respondeu Kaminari, apertando as mãos suadas nervosamente.

Katsuki deu uma pausa para tomar o fôlego. Isso estava sendo mais difícil do que ele pensava. O aperto em sua garganta e em seu peito aumentava a cada palavra que saía de seus lábios, a cada movimento de sua língua, a cada memória que passava por sua mente. Doía. Muito. Mas ele já está a acostumado a sentir essa dor.

"Desde de que eu me conhecia por gente, Izuku era adorado por todas as crianças e o aluno preferido dos professores, e já eu era o contrário. Sempre fui problemático, e o pesadelo de qualquer pai e mãe. Eu nem sei porque ele insistia em ser meu amigo, e sempre que possível falava pra ele parar de encher meu saco, mas eu secretamente implorava para que ele ficasse lá para sempre."

Ejirou se assustou com a facilidade que Bakugou falava do que sentia, mas se assustou mais ainda com a estranha dor na voz do amigo. Ele se perguntou se os outros perceberam também, e o que havia acontecido com Izuku. Ele de certa forma já sabia, porque Bakugou nunca falaria de alguém com tanta dor e saudade e nunca deixaria tão claro. Pelo menos, não de alguém vivo...

"Estava tudo bem, até que nós fizemos cinco anos.

Eu imediatamente desenvolvi minha individualidade, mas Izuku demorou bastante. Todos ficaram na expectativa, afinal um garoto tão bom quanto Izuku devia ter uma individualidade impressionante não é? Mas a demora se tornou tão preocupante que sua mãe o levou a um médico. Acho que esse foi um dos piores dias da vida dele, porque o médico declarou que Izuku fazia parte dos vinte por cento da população que não tinha uma individualidade."

Suspiros de choque foram ouvidos pelo estádio. Sem individualidade? Tal assunto sempre era adiado e evitado, tanto que chegava assustar abordá-lo assim, de forma tão direta.

"É engraçado de certa forma não é? Como apenas uma pequena mudança no dedinho do pé pode acabar completamente com vida de alguém." disse para logo depois soltar uma risada amarga e forçada.

"Então, de repente, não importava mais que Izuku era gentil, não importava que Izuku era um prodígio, não importava que Izuku não tinha culpa de ter nascido assim e que era apenas uma criança. Simplesmente não era relevante, porque ele não tinha uma individualidade, porque ele era 'fraco', 'inútil' e 'escória'." disse Bakugou com clara raiva e revolta na voz, fazendo gestos de aspas com as mãos.

\- Jovem Bakugou...

Toshinori, pensando que já era demais, se moveu para remover o microfone da mão do aluno, apenas para parar no meio do caminho indeciso. Talvez o mundo precisasse ouvir aquilo. Mas outro herói se aproximou para fazer a mesma coisa, e Katsuki gritou:

\- Me disseram para explicar o que incentivou a ser um herói! Agora senta e escuta! - gritou o estudante, indignado. O herói assim o fez, pesaroso.

Katsuki estudou as faces nervosas, porém curiosas da multidão, e ouvindo seus sussurros irritantes.

"Continuando, logo depois que a notícia vazou, eu notei que todos começaram a agir diferente. Os alunos, que antes praticamente lambiam suas botas, o evitavam como se tivesse uma doença contagiosa ou o xingavam nos corredores, e os professores o olhavam com pena, como se estivessem escolhendo as flores de seu caixão. Lentamente, eles passaram a ignorar as mãos levantadas dele quando faziam uma pergunta, quase como se ele não tivesse capacidade de responder, quase como se tivessem se esquecido do quão inteligente ele era. Eu também notei que começaram a me dar mais atenção, como se só porque minha individualidade era forte eu merecia mais atenção ou algo assim. Que estúpido."

Isso deixou muitas pessoas chocadas e outras envergonhadas por terem feito ações semelhantes. Mas todos tinham um pensamento semelhante: como podiam ter feito isso com uma criança?

"Isso me deixou puto, eu queria matar todos eles por machucar Izuku, o meu Izuku. Eu era o único que ficou ao seu lado, mas ele ainda insistia em ser educado e ignorar os insultos que só aumentavam. 

Depois de alguns meses disso, algum moleque aleatório começou a chamá-lo de Deku, que basicamente significa inútil."

Novamente, suspiros de choque. Que cruel!, pensaram.

"No momento que eu vi aquelas duas sílabas saindo da boca dele, eu vi vermelho. Eu avancei nele e o soquei até que o nariz começasse a sangrar, e eu teria continuado se Izuku não tivesse me puxado dali. Eu gritei com ele, eu disse: 'Como eles ousam te chamar assim! Você é a pessoa mais incrível que eu já conheci', mas nem deu tempo de terminar meu discurso antes de Izuku me interromper e dizer: "Tá tudo bem Kacchan, eu gosto do apelido. Pode significar inútil, mas também significa 'você consegue'. Não é irônico?". Depois daquilo, também comecei a chamá-lo de Deku, porque parecia fazê-lo feliz."

\- Ele parece ser legal não acha Iida-kun? - Sussurrou Ochaco, pensando no que poderia ter acontecido com o garoto Izuku.

Iida acenou que sim, e acrescentou: - Bakugou parece adorá-lo, mas é estranho como ele fala de Izuku no passado... - disse pesaroso, já sabendo porque, mas sem forças para dizer em voz alta.

Uraraka soltou uma exclamação. Será que... não. Não, tudo acabou bem. Certeza, pensou ela.

"Eu comecei a notar que Deku às vezes chegava na escola cheio de roxos, vermelhões e curativos mal feitos pelo corpo, mas toda vez que eu o questionava sobre, ele dizia que havia esbarrado em alguma coisa. Por causa da minha ingenuidade infantil, eu acreditei nele. Até que Izuku faltou na escola por uma semana, e quando voltou estava com o braço engessado. Ele me disse que havia caído da escada, mas então comecei a reparar. Reparei como ele pedia para passar a noite na minha casa com cada vez mais frequência, como ele sempre parecia feliz em ir a escola mesmo sendo um inferno para ele, como suas mãos tremiam quando sua mãe vinha buscá-lo."

Muitas pessoas já estavam com olhos molhados. Pensar que alguém, principalmente um garotinho, passando por tal abuso era de quebrar o coração. Os heróis e policiais do local prestaram atenção em cada detalhe, querendo saber mais informações do claro crime que eles não foram capazes de resolver. Eles sabiam que não podiam salvar todo mundo, mas esse era seu trabalho, e ouvir sobre como um garotinho sofreu assim e eles não puderam ajudar... doía.

"Mas eu me recusei a acreditar. Isso continuou até quando ele foi a minha casa brincar em um dia normal, e eu perguntei porque a mãe dele parecia sempre chateada e o pai dele soava tão bravo pelo telefone ou nas poucas vezes que vinha vizitar. Ele olhou pra mim como se a resposta fosse óbvia, e disse: 'É porque eu não posso ser um herói sem uma individualidade. Que pergunta estúpida Kacchan'. Isso me irritou profundamente, porque para mim Deku podia fazer qualquer coisa."

Novamente, corações doíam com a paixão na voz de Bakugou. Um herói sem individualidade? Não seria possível... ou seria? 

Mas o mais importante, como os pais poderiam desprezar o próprio filho assim?

"Eu fui até a casa dele no dia seguinte, e quando Inko, a mãe de Izuku, atendeu a porta, eu perguntei se era possível ser um herói sem ter uma individualidade. Tia Inko tinha um olho roxo. Ela gritou comigo e fechou a porta na minha cara, e eu não pude deixar de me perguntar o que havia acontecido com mãe de Deku, que costumava ser tão amável e cheia de espírito quanto ele e agora parecia ter sido derrotada. Os famosos olhos gentis dela estavam mortos."

A mãe parece ter sido tão abusada quanto o filho, será que foi o pai? Mas ele não morava no exterior? Como então o garoto se machucava com tanta frequência? Humm..., pensou Aizawa Shouta.

Katsuki fez novamente uma pausa, tentando se recompor e não deixar sua voz embargar, mas era inútil.

"É estranho como algumas das minhas lembranças dele só ficam mais embaçadas por mais que eu me esforce para lembrar, e outras só se tornam mais nítidas a cada dia, por mais que eu me esforce para não pensar nelas. Um exemplo disso é uma vez que estávamos no parquinho perto das nossas casas, conversando nos balanços, até que alguns idiotas mais velhos chegaram e começaram a incomodar Deku. Como sempre ele não demonstrou emoção, mas um deles, o mais alto, o socou no rosto e começou a chutar seu estômago com força."

Bakugou soltou um soluço cheio de dor (que ele tentou mascarar com uma tosse, mas não deu certo), rapidamente sendo acompanhado por muitos de seus colegas, como Uraraka e Kirishima, e até mesmo desconhecidos.

"Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, outros dois garotos me imobilizaram no chão e começaram a me bater, também mas não tanto quanto Deku. Naquela época, minha explosões eram pequenas, e eles haviam imobilizado minhas mãos. Eu fui forçado a assistir meu melhor amigo ser espancado e xingado de inútil sem poder fazer nada. O grupo nos arrastou até um beco qualquer ali perto para ter mais 'privacidade'. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos lá até que eu perdi o controle e criei uma grande explosão, a minha primeira. Os garotos saíram correndo em pânico, mas eu não me importei, porque Izuku era mais importante. E quando eu olhei pra ele meu coração parou, e senhor eu ainda tenho pesadelos."

A voz de Bakugou quebrou, e ele parecia ter desistido de se fingir de machão. Seus olhos estavam lacrimejando e poucas lágrimas desciam às vezes de seus olhos vermelhos enquanto suas mãos apertavam a medalha com força. A essa hora, todos que assistiam o discurso do vencedor do torneio já tinham seus corações derretidos e sentiam uma dor no peito, quase como se eles estivessem dentro da lembrança. O jeito que ele falava parecia como se ele estivesse lendo um livro trágico.

"O cabelo dele estava sujo e emaranhado, assim como suas roupas, seu nariz estava sangrando e parecia quebrado, seu tornozelo estava virado em um ângulo estranho, e ele olhava pra mim como uma pessoa olharia para seu ídolo, para um herói. 

Eu me ajoelhei e comecei a examiná-lo, procurando por mais ferimentos, enquanto me segurava para não chorar. Eu precisava ser forte por Deku. Enquanto isso, ele tentava me confortar. Me confortar. O idiota estava lá, machucado e provavelmente traumatizado pelo resto da vida, e ainda estava tentando fazer eu me sentir melhor. Aquele nerd de merda. ", soltou uma risada forçada. "Ele olhou para mim, segurou minha mão com força e olhou nos meus olhos: 'Está tudo bem Kacchan. Eu tô bem, nem dói tanto. Já tive piores'. E foi aí que eu entendi, que eu finalmente entendi. Que eu havia falhado em protegê-lo, que eu não fui capaz de salva-lo dos valentões, dos professores, dos pais, de ninguém. Eu era um fracasso. Foi como se algo tivesse se soltado em mim, e eu enterrei minha cabeça em seu pescoço e solucei. Eu nunca havia chorado como chorei naquele dia. Foi doloroso, uma dor interna e sem cura. Eu pedi baixinho para que ele me perdoasse e pedi desculpas por ser o pior amigo do mundo. Eu implorei para que ele não me deixasse e disse que prometeria cuidar dele.

Me lembro exatamente como Izuku segurou minha mão direita com suavidade, como tudo que ele fazia, colocou sobre sobre seu coração e disse: 'Não foi sua culpa Kacchan. Mas se prometer cuidar de mim, eu prometo que nunca vou te abandonar e que sempre vou te amar. Não é muita coisa, mas é o que eu posso te dar'. Eu lembro exatamente como meu peito se apertou quando ele sorriu pra mim, como os olhos dele pareciam cintilar no escuro, como mesmo coberto de sangue e sujeira ele cheirava a flores e a vida na sua forma mais pura. Eu o deixei na casa dele, porque Deku disse que seu pai não estava lá e que sua mãe o levaria pro hospital, e nenhum de nós sabia onde o lugar ficava. A última coisa que ele disse pra mim foi 'Até amanhã, Kacchan, eu te amo'.

Mas eu não o vi no outro dia.

Nem no outro.

E nem no seguinte."

Todos já sabiam o que vinha por aí, mas tamanha dor na voz de Bakugou os mantinham envolvidos completamente. Mais da metade da platéia tinha os olhos marejados.

"Uma semana depois, minha mãe me fez sentar ao lado dela e do meu pai. Ela chorava, e suas primeiras palavras foram: 'Eu sinto muito Katsuki, eu sinto tanto' e eu já sabia o que havia acontecido.

Foi imediato. Os suspiros e soluços se espalharam pela multidão como um doença, acompanhados pelo causador deles.

"Acontece que o doador de esperma de Izuku, aquele filho da puta, havia ido na casa dele só pra incomodar e ficado furioso quando viu que o 'fraco' que era seu filho havia se deixado ser tratado assim por alguém que não fosse ele mesmo. Midoriya Hisashi botou fogo na casa no meio da madrugada e Izuku, de apenas dez anos de idade, a melhor pessoa que já existiu e vai existir, morreu queimado junto de seu mãe porque um idiota não o achava 'bom o suficiente'."

O silêncio reinou no estádio. Todos estavam chocados. Mesmo sabendo o que iria acontecer, eles ainda tinham esperança que tudo acabaria bem. Que ilusão.

E agora eles tinham um nome completo. Informações completas.

Com determinação renovada, Katsuki olhou para a multidão ferozmente. As trilhas de lágrimas em sua bochechas só serviam para adicionar mais verdade e emoção em suas palavras para os telespectadores.

"Midoriya Hisashi era um herói americano com um individualidade de fogo, conhecido como Hot Storm. Ele se aposentou há uns três anos. A história divulgada é que em uma breve visita ao Japão para ver sua 'querida esposa e filho', o herói incendiou a casa acidentalmente depois que Midoriya Inko o atacou com uma faca e Midoriya Izuku ligou o gás do fogão e o provocou. A mídia e a polícia acreditaram nele e o assassino está livre nas ruas até hoje."

Após isso, os heróis, detetives e policiais presentes começaram a pesquisar a história para ter certeza, mas ainda prestavam atenção no "discurso".

O resto do público parecia devastado.

Katsuki agora se mostrava alto e orgulhoso, sem vergonha de ter praticamente chorado como um bebê na frente de todo o país e sem medo de ter acusado um herói internacional de um crime. Ele era impressionante.

"Muitos já me falaram que eu sou muito amargo, muito revoltado, que tenho idéias demais na cabeça, que eu devia me acalmar e aceitar que é assim que as coisas funcionam. Que eu não tenho motivos pra ser assim, para desconfiar das pessoas, pra ser um herói.", ele disse lançando olhares acusadores, fazendo com que muitas pessoas assistindo se encolhem de vergonha novamente. Com ainda mais aço no olhar, ele continuou:

"Já me falaram que eu tenho muito ódio no coração, mas isso é verdade. Eu odeio muitas coisas. Eu odeio a sociedade por desprezar pessoas como Izuku que podiam ter mudado o mundo, por jogá-las no lixo e ter a coragem de odiá-las por algo que as torna diferente e perfeitas do seu próprio jeito. Eu odeio estereótipos, que falam que porque uma individualidade é "violenta" como a minha ou diferente do comum significa que a pessoa tem que ser um vilão sendo que é uma escolha, sendo que os únicos incentivos e motivos para que uma má escolha como essa seja feita são apenas vocês que criticam e odeiam sem motivo. Eu odeio a pressão colocada em adolescentes por seus pais para realizar seus sonhos idiotas sem pensar na felicidade do filho ou se é isso que ele quer. Eu odeio como civis pensam que os heróis são invencíveis e que tem a obrigação de serem perfeitos sendo que são só pessoas normais tentando fazer o seu melhor. Eu odeio como as pessoas pensam que me conhecem apenas se baseando nas minhas falhas enquanto ignoram minhas qualidades. Eu odeio objetificação, odeio mentiras, odeio arrogância, odeio preconceito. E o que eu mais odeio, é ver gente que sabe que tudo isso acontece o tempo todo e não faz nada. Gente que pensa por um segundo e sente que algo precisa ser feito, mas que senta a bunda no sofá, pensa que não seria capaz de ajudar e espera alguém resolver. Desprezível."

Silêncio. Silêncio mortal.  
Ele estava certo, e todos sabiam disso. A única coisa que podiam sentir era vergonha. Choque e vergonha.

"Esse último exemplo na verdade pode ser usado aqui e agora. Vocês estão todos chocados e imobilizados pela história de Izuku que não perceberam que já ouviram ela antes."

Confusão se espalhou pela multidão, Como assim ouviram antes? Eu me lembraria se tivesse ouvido algo tão grave, disseram a si mesmos. Mas os colegas de Bakugou entenderam onde ele queria chegar.

"O motivo pelo qual heróis existem é porque os vilões surgiram primeiro. Sem vilões, sem heróis. Todo mundo aqui vê o jornal ou lê notícia pela internet para se manter atualizado, e todo dia todo mundo escuta uma tragédia. Assalto. Sequestro. Abuso. Tráfico humano. Pornografia infantil. Assassinato. Pedofilia. Estupro. E todo dia, ignoram. A história de Izuku é uma entre milhares que é ignorada. É uma entre milhares que foi jogada no fundo do armário e pela qual as pessoas fecham os olhos."

"Existem por aí pessoas com vergonha de suas individualidade por outros acharem elas 'inúteis', pessoas sem invidualidade sofrendo discriminação. Vocês nunca pararam para pensar que isso é exatamente como o racismo e a homofobia? Coisas que insistimos que sumiram quando nossas habilidades surgiram? De novo, desprezível."

Com um suspiro trêmulo, Katsuki disse:

"Eu decidi ser um herói para mudar isso. Decidi ser um herói por Deku, porque era isso que ele faria e é isso o que muita gente por aí merece. Eu vou refazer a sociedade, destruí-la e reconstruir cada pedacinho se for necessário, mas no final vai valer a pena, porque quando Izuku e muitos outros injustiçados nascerem de novo, eles viverão num mundo onde seram felizes e seram capazes de melhorá-lo ainda mais.

Se você ver alguém que precisa de ajuda e sabe que pode ajudar, não hesite. Nunca apenas siga em frente, lute. Hoje, eu peço para que todos vocês abrem a porra do olhos, e nunca, a qualquer circunstância, seja um observador. Seja uma pessoa pelo qual Izuku poderia se orgulhar."

Após um momento de quietude, o adolescente se pronunciou novamente, dessa vez numa voz frágil:

"Meu amigo, meu irmão, minha alma gêmea, onde quer que você esteja, tudo o que eu fiz até agora foi por você. Eu estudei, porque você não pôde. Eu me diverti, porque você não pôde. Eu trabalhei, porque você não pôde. E eu vou me tornar um herói, o Herói Número 1, porque você não pôde."

"Eu... sinto sua falta todos os dias, e eu te amo. Espere por mim."

Ninguém soube por quanto tempo o silêncio se instalou, mas assim que Bakugou Katsuki, o novo orgulho da nação, ergueu os braços e gritou: "PLUS ULTRA" tão alto que o chão tremeu, todos ficaram de pé, gritaram, pularam e aplaudiram até doer.

Anos depois, o discurso de Bakugou Katsuki entrou para a história (discurso agora conhecido pelo título "Espere Por Mim") como o começo de uma revolução e a mudança do mundo como nós conhecemos para melhor. Foi lento, doloroso, e extremamente difícil de alcançar, mas possível. Fotos, músicas, quadros, filmes e livros foram dedicados a Izuku Midoriya, todos eles presenciados pelo Símbolo Da Justiça, que não deve ser difícil saber quem é. Mas tudo isso ainda levou muito tempo... afinal, nada acontece da noite pro dia sem trabalho duro.

Naquela noite, quando Katsuki deitou em sua cama, sem saber como ele afetou o mundo e como o nome dele era mencionado a cada três segundos na internet, ele refletiu sobre seu dia. Depois a morte de Izuku, ele passou meses sem falar nada, tanto que foi levado a um médico por seus pais. Ele era seletivamente mudo, disseram, e isso era verdade. Katsuki voltou a falar aos poucos até voltar a falar como uma pessoa comum, mas sempre havia se recusado a falar sobre Izuku. Porém, isso não o impedia de pensar nele, ou fazer planos. Muitos planos. Hoje fora a primeira vez que falara sobre Izuku em voz alta há muito tempo, e ele tinha orgulho de dizer que sua tentativa havia sido bem sucedida. 

Com um suspiro esgotado, ele abraçou seu travesseiro e imaginou que aquele era Deku e que os dois estavam de volta em seu quintal naquele dia de verão a quase cinco anos atrás, onde apesar do calor insuportável, uma leve garoa caia e os dois meninos se abraçaram embaixo de uma árvore qualquer. Ele se concentrou em lembrar o quão quente o garoto de cabelos verdes era em seus braços, lugar onde ele pertencia. Lembrar como seus lábios eram macios quando os sentiu contra sua bochecha. Lembrar o quão gostosa era sua risada e como ela deixava tudo melhor. Como seu cabelo era macio e como era bom o sentimento de unir suas mãos. E seu sorriso, ele sentiu falta daquele sorriso. 

Antes de dormir, Katsuki fez seu ritual diário e olhou tentado para a faca que sabia que estava dentro da gaveta secreta em sua cômoda, apenas para depois fechar os olhos e afastar tais pensamentos. A tentação era sempre difícil, pegar o caminho mais rápido a Izuku sem se importar com nada. Mas ele havia feito uma promessa anos antes.

Eu vou viver uma vida longa e tentar meu máximo pra ser feliz, eu vou fazer de tudo para melhorar o mundo e, quando o hora certa chegar, eu vou ver Izuku. Eu vou ser paciente, porque eu sei que ele está esperando por mim de braços abertos.

Com seus pensamentos de volta as tardes de verão intermináveis com seu melhor amigo, Katsuki adormeceu com um sorriso.

**Author's Note:**

> Um quase Bakudeku que era pra ser fluff mas acabou assim. Sorry not sorry mano.
> 
> *P.S.: Também postado no Wattpad.


End file.
